


Complicated is Understated

by John Wournos (Juliadreamsofsyd)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Betrayal, F/M, Lies, Secrets, Stripping, The first chapter I crap, it will get better, mentoring, music video, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliadreamsofsyd/pseuds/John%20Wournos
Summary: Dita hires a new girl for her show. She sweet and innocent and Dita even takes her under her wing. But Mr. Manson has an appeal for the girl.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine goes in for a job interview.

The light was so bright it burned. Nadine had to squirt in order to not be blinded. She stood on the stage in the clothes she was told to put on. Her stomach was betraying her by making her feel sick. She just stood there not really knowing when was the right time to start. Suddenly she heard music playing, she figured this was her queue. So she started to move with the music, and gradually take off her outfit. She started with her skirt, she took it off gracefully and released it onto the floor. She continued to move with the beat, the song was familiar which made things easier. When the music would hit a peak she would rip open her corset, revealing the bare skin beneath. She shook more wildly and kept undressing slowly. She finally got down to nothing but a G string and pasties. It was at this point that she just danced. She was so smooth amd sensual, she felt so good doig it. The music stops and Dita says, "That was good, I think we found our newest member."

"Yes, thank Miss...um...Teese," Nadine stuttered.

"Call me Miss Dita darling, there's no need for formality here," Dita replied with a charming smile.

"Okay, thank you again, I swear I am going to do my best. Thank you for the chance Miss Dita." she said and walked off the stage. She was so exhilarated and nervous again. She really hoped that she would be as good as she promised this could be a great opportunity. She got dressed in her normal clothes again and left the building. She couldn't help but smile so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
